Animal Official
by BrightMiracle
Summary: Ada makhluk setengah manusia yang masuk ke klub hewan. Tapi, tak ada yang bisa membuktikannya. Ia seperti drakula…  Hai minna-san aq author baru jadi maklum klo banyak yg kurang dri ficku..   a


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**-_sensei_

Rated: **T**

Genre : Supernatural/Romance

**Warning**(s): **AU**, **OOC**, garing, **TYPO(s) **mungkin bertebaran –who know-, aneh –maybe (?)- dll.

Summary : Ada makhluk setengah manusia yang masuk ke klub hewan. Tapi, tak ada yang bisa membuktikannya. Ia seperti drakula…

Hai minna-san ini adalah ficku yang pertama karena itu jika ada yang salah mohon dimaklumi.

m(-_-)m gomen. Dah-ah terlalu banyak bacot.

Silahkan langsung membaca saja Happy Reading.

Malam hari di kota konoha ada seorang gadis yang baru pulang dari sekolah tampaknnya dia teruburu-buru. Apa yang terjadi yah? Yuk mari kita lihat lebih dekat..

TAP..TAP..TAP

HAH..HAH..HAH..

BRUK..

"Akh, sakit sepertinya keluar darah" ucap seorang gadis dengan warna rambut yang sama dengan bunga sakura pada saat musim semi tiba. Nama gadis tersebut pasti kita semua sudah mengatahuinya. Yaps, dia adalah sakura. Tampaknya pada saat perjalanan pulang dari sekolah dia terjatuh dijalan.

"kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya makhluk setengah manusia tersebut, makhluk tersebut memiliki rambut merah dan tato 'ai' yang mungkin menjadi ciri khasnya. SLURP.. ''lezat" ujar makhluk tersebut. "Hei minta lagi ya?" katanya sambil menancapkan taringnya ke kaki gadis tersebut.

"KYAAA! KYAAA!"sakura berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. BUKK, bunyi tersebut berasal kaki sang Sakura yang sedang barada di muka Gaara.

DRAP.. DRAP..

"auch, wajahku di tendang oleh anak itu.." kata makhluk tersebut "aku suka" lanjutnya. Makhluk tersebut menggumamkan sebuah kalimat "sudah kuputuskan pada anak itu."

DRAP.. DRAP..

" apa? O.. orang yang barusan itu. Mungkinkah…" iner Sakura saat dia sudah menjauh dari mahkluk tersebut.

Skip Time.. keesokan harinnya di sekolah.

"TENG.. TENG.." bunyi lonceng tanda masuk sekolah di KMS yang merupakan singkatan dari Konoha Middle School.

Sakura berlari terburu-buru, sepertinya ada sesuatu penting yang akan dia beritahu kepada seseorang.

RUANG HEWAN

"sensei dengar, nggak?" Tanya Sakura begitu sampai pada ruang hewan. "itu pasti Vampire!" lanjutnnya. Oh iya aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Halo namaku Sakura Haruno umurku 15 tahun. Aku mempunyai cirri-ciri rambutku panjang sebahu, lalu warna rambutku pink seperti bunga sakura yang sama seperti namaku, mata ku berwarna hijau emerald, yah mungkin hanya itu yang bisa ku beri tahu sementara.

"ini maksutmu?" ucap seorang guru yang memiliki rambut berwarna silver dan modelnya melawan grafitasi, guru tersebut bernama Kakashi-sensei. Dia menunjukan sebuah kelelawar yang berada di tangannya.

"heh, bukannya itu kelelawar penghisap darah? Jenis itu kan nggak ada di jepang, Sensei pungut dimana?" ucap Sakura kaget. "nggak masalah, kita pelihara saja di penampungan hewan ini"seru Kakashi-sensei.

Disini adalah klub makhluk hidup alias "Animal Official" seperti yang kita ketahui, ini klub lemah yang terdiri dari seorang guru dan seorang murid saja. Sakura sebenarnya berniat untuk memberitahukan kepada gurunya mengenai kejadian kemarin, yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal karena kemarin malam ada makhluk melayang yang seperti tadi Sakura bilang seorang Vampire. Tapi sepertinya Kakashi-sensei tidak percaya apa yang Sakura ceritakan.

.

.

"padahal kukira kalau aku ceritakan pada sensei , pasti akan percaya," katanya kepada diri sendiri sebelum pelajaran dimulai. "baiklah, kalau nanti ada Vampire lagi akan kutakuti dan kutangkap dengan salib ini!" ucap Sakura sambil mengeluarkan salib dari dalam kantongnya.

BRUK..

"Kyaa ! Gaara, kamu kenapa?" ucap kurenai-sensei saat memasuki ruangan kelas, sepertinya guru tersebut terkejut karena anak baru dengan tiba-tiba jatuh saat mau memasuki kelas. "Ma.. Maaf.. aku agak pusing.." kata Gaara sopan kepada Kurenai-sensei. "wah, mukamu pucat" ujar Sakura yang kebetulan duduk di bangku paling depan dekat dengan pintu masuk kelas. " sapa nih" batin Sakura. " kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura pada anak baru tersebut. "terima kasih, aku Sabaku no Gaara salam kenal, mulai hari ini, aku murid pindahan di kelas ini." Kata Gaara saat Sakura bertanya, murid baru ini memakai kacamata dan memakai plester di mukanya mungkin untuk menutupi luka yang ada -sapa yang tahu?- dan tampaknya mukanya tidak terlihat jelas karena sebagian poninya menutupi matanya. "salam kenal namaku, Sakura Haruno.". Tiba-tiba Kurenai-sensei berujar pada Sakura" badan Gaara lemah, jadi dia nggak begitu tahu soal sekolah ini. Tolong bantu bimbing ya!"

"begitu, jadi badannya lemah, padahal cowok tapi, kulitnya putih sekali seolah transparan.."Ucap Sakura pada diri sendiri.

.

.

"hebat sampai memelihara ubur-ubur ya?"Tanya Gaara saat Sakura membawanya keliling ruang klub Animal Official. " ya! Ini klub 'Animal Official' " jawab Sakura menjelaskan. "Animal Official?" Tanya Gaara lagi. "klub yang memelihara segala jenis hewan apapun. Karena katanya badanmu lemah bagaimana kalau kamu ikut klub ini saja?" "ada binatang yang kamu suka?" Tanya Sakura. "begitu ya? Kelelawar ini gemuk sekali kelihatannya lezat" ujar Gaara sambil mengambil kelelawar tersebut dan memposisikan kelelawar tersebut seperti mau memakannya.

"ng, Taring?" teriak iner Sakura yang melihat kejadian tersebut. "Waa! Bercanda kok, bercanda!" kata Gaara saat kelelawar tersebut mulai memberontak. "ah Cuma gigi ganda" ucap Sakura menenangkan diri. "hei, lepas tuh.. plesternya" kata Sakura yang kebetulan melihat plester di muka Gaara terlepas. "hah, eh itu bekas tapak kaki? Kenapa di wajah?"jerit Sakura dalam hati. "hahaha.. kelelawar juga mengerti kata-kata manusia ya?"Tanya Gaara atau mirip seperti pernyataan(?)

"itu tapak kaki yang sama dengan yang kulakukan kemarin ! itu jangan-jangan.." seru Sakura dengan suara kecil yang mungkin tidak dapat didengar oleh Gaara. "Gaara" seru Sakura, karena kaget maka Gaara menjadi limbung dan akhirnya terjatuh dengan posisi Sakura di atas Gaara. "Melakukan hal tidak senonoh di ruang klub bahaya, tuh!"kata Kakashi-sensei yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang klub.

"a.. anda salah paham" ucap Gaara sambil berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. "dia itu orang mencurigakan yang saya bilang ke bapak" ucap Sakura saat Kakashi menghentikan niatnya untuk mengejar Gaara. "ah.. bapak lepaskan! Dan oh iya dia itu Vampire yang saya ceritakan ke bapak lho.." timpal Sakura. "hah? Kamu masih ngotot juga tentang Vampire?" Tanya guru berambut silver tersebut.

**Sakura POV**

"Hm iya" balasku pada Kakashi-sensei. Mungkin saja dia adalah vampire karena pada saat masuk ke kelas tadi dia terjatuh, walau dia bilang kalau pusing aku yakin kalau dia pasti melemah karena aku mengeluarkan salib yang ku punya pada saat itu, nah karena curiga sebaiknya aku mengeluarkan taktik yang ku punya untuk membuktikan apa dia adalah Vampire atau manusia biasa. Besok aku akan membuat bekal yang isinya semua bahan yang tidak disukai oleh Vampire. Seperti Bacon bawang putih, gorengan rasa bawang putih, salada yang dicampur dengan bawang putih, telur rebusan bawang putih, nasi yang ditumis dengan minyak dan macam rempah-rempah, itu semua adalah bahan yang sangat dibenci oleh Vampire. Yak ganbatte ! mari kita buktikan bahwa dia adalah Vampire.

JAM ISTIRAHAT … Di Atap Sekolah

"wah.. boleh nih aku makan bento sehebat ini?"Tanya Gaara padaku saat aku memberikan sekotak bento. "makan saja, makan!" kata ku sambil tersenyum licik. "baiklah kalau begitu. Itadakimasu !"

HAP…

ZRAK…

"ukh… ah… kh… uhuk… uhuk…" sepertinya Gaara tidak menyukai bento tersebut. "k… kamu masukan apa di bento itu?" Tanya Gaara saat dia melepas semua penyamarannya –taulah maksutnya kacamata dan melonggarkan Gakuran-nya-. Mukaku sepertinya seudah berubah pucat sekarang, ternyata benar kalau Gaara adalah seorang Vampire. "apa yang kamu lakukan? Lepaskan!" teriak ku saat dia menahan ku untuk berlari. " mau ku tendang lagi ya?" lanjutku. "biar saja ! sejak kamu menendangku pada malam itu aku sudah putuskan kalau aku datang untuk menghisap darah mu!" ujar suara tersebut tepat di sebelah telinga ku.

HAP…

Sepertinya Vampire itu menggigit telingaku, karena ada rasa nyeri yang menjalari telinga ku. Karena kaget reflex aku mendorongnya hingga terjatuh dan aku berlari secepat mungkin menuruni tangga untuk mencari pak guru.

HAH.. HAH.. HAH..

Aku mencoba menenangkan diri dahulu baru nanti bertemu pak guru untuk menjelaskan semuanya. "semoga pak guru kali ini percaya" harapku saat akan bertemu pak guru. Di kejauhan ku lihat pak guru sedang berlari mendekatiku. Sepertinya Kakashi-sensei sudah berlari dari tadi, terbukti dari keringat dan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. "Haruno, maaf kalau bapak tidak percaya padamu. Ternyata anak yang bernama Gaara tersebut memang Vampire ya?" ucap Kakashi-sensei setelah nafasnya sudah teratur. Wah Kakashi-sensei mengerti dan percaya kalau anak itu Vampire, ku kira sensei tidak akan mempercayaiku. "Hei tunggu Sakura!" ku dengar seperti suara memanggilku, eh kalau tidak salah itu suara Gaara khan? Wah aku harus bagaimana ini?

"Hei, jangan bengong! ayo lari Haruno."seru Kakashi-sensei sambil menariku menjauhi tempat itu sambil mengeluarkan salib, eh salib untuk apa sensei membawanya ya?

PYASH…

"waaaa…"ku dengar Gaara berteriak, sepertinya. Tak tahu karena apa dia berteriak, karena aku sudah ditarik oleh Kakashi-sensei keluar dari sekolah.

Di luar sekolah *maksutnya di luar gedungnya bkn gerbangnya-_-*

"Sensei ada apa? Kenapa menarikku keluar? Dan apa yang sensei lakukan kepada Gaara? Mengapa dia berteriak begitu?"tanyaku beruntun kepada Kakashi-sensei. "Nandemonai Sakura-chan." Balas Kakashi-sensei yg tampaknya masih terengah-engah.

"Kamu akan baik-baik saja sekarang karena setahuku Vampire yang terkena sinar dari salib akan menjadi debu." Tutur Kakashi-sensei dengan muka serius yang membuat aku kaget. 'hah? De.. debu?' batinku yang kebingungan. "Haruno aku suka padamu" kata Kakashi-sensei sambil mengecup keningku. Secara otomatis aku mengangkat kepalaku, 'apa? Sensei menyukaiku?'. "tunggu sensei…" kata ku bingung dengn ucapannya.

"Mulai sekarang aku yang kan melindungimu" katanya sambil menangkupkan tangannya di kedua sisi pipiku, dan mempersempit jarak antara wajah kami. Tetapi aku berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari sensei, tapi dia menahan wajahku dengan kuat. Arrgghhh… "TIDAK!" Teriakku. 'Tolong… seseorang tolong aku'.

**End of Sakura POV**

SRAK.. SRAK.. SRAK..

Tiba-tiba Gaara datang dan menyelamatkan Sakura dari ancaman(?) Kakashi. Lalu menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal style *asek* #dilemparsendalsamareader dan membawanya terbang menjauh *khan dia Vampire*

"Aa.. apa kamu… kenapa kamu masih hidup? Bukannya seharusnya kamu berubah jadi debu?" seru Kakashi-sensei yang terkejut, karena Gaara masih hidup.

"Kalau hanya terkena cahaya salib dan aku langsung menjadi, bagaimana aku bisa menyamar sebagai manusia selama ini?"Tanya Gaara balik.

CTEK.. tiba-tiba muncullah sekumpulan kelelawar yang mengelilingi Kakashi. "kalau ini 'Animal Official' bagaimana kalau belajar lagi tentang Vampire?" ucap Gaara begitu serius.

.

.

"Te.. terimakasih G-gaara. Eh, daijoubu ka? Wajahmu pucat" kata Sakura saat melihat muka Gaara yang pucat. "Aku kurang darah.." Bersamaan dengan itu tiba-tiba mereka berdua jatuh karena kondisi Gaara yang sekarang kurang baik kalau menurut pendapatnya Sakura.

SRAKK.. BRUK

"hah..hah..hah" deru napas yan memburu terdengan dari Gaara. Sekarang posisi mereka bisa dibilang dalam kondisi berbahaya(?), Gaara sedang menahan berat tubuhnya dengan tangan yang terletak di kedua sisi kepala Sakura.

'ba.. bagaimana ini? dia kelihatan menderita' Sakura mengutarakan pendapatnya. "Ka.. kamu nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura. Lalu tiba-tiba Sakura mengingat kata-kata Gaara saat mereka berada di atap sekolah. '_Aku datang untuk menghisap darahmu'._

SRET..

"silahkan" ucap Sakura tiba-tiba, dan membuka pita seragam sekolahnya *maksutnya dasi yg biasa dipakai dikomik lho*. "Eh?" hanya itu tanggapan Gaara karena dia masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang dimaksut oleh Sakura. "Sekali ini saja aku berikan darahku." Ucapnya lagi member penjelasan kepada Gaara. Gaara yang melihat kesempatan itu langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Sakura, dan menggitnya setelah ia menjilat tempat yg mau ia gigit. 'sekarang wajahku seperti apa ya?' *taukhan sapa yg ngomong?*. "wajah mu aneh" Kata Gaara setelah selesai dengan urusannya(?).

**Sakura POV**

'Gyaa..' batinku menjerit setelah aku sadar sepenuhnya, bahwa wajahnya sangat dekat. "be.. berat minggir"kata ku cepat. "nggak mau." Balas Gaara tak kalah cepat. "Hah? Bukannya aku bilang hanya sekali!"tambahku tidak terima.

"soal itu aku belum bilang ya?" Tanya Gaara padaku. 'eh?' apa maksutnya aku tidak tahu apa-apa. "Kami para Vampire. Ditakdirkan menjalin hubungan dengan manusia yang darahnya pertama kali kami hisap, sampai hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-16" Katanya sambil menyentuh bibirku dan ber-smirk ria yang membuatku jengkel.

"EEEHHHHH!" reader dah tau khan yang tereak sapa?

**End Sakura POV**

Di tempat lain

"Ku.. kuso! Dasar vampire bodoh.. Haruno tidak akan kuserahkan begitu saja" kata seseorang yang ternyata Kakashi, dan bisa author liat dia juga mempunyai taring seperti Gaara. Apakah dia seorang Vampire atau mahkluk yang lain? Siapa yang bisa tebak?

TBC .. Bersambung

Yang penasaran Silahkan REVIEW karena saya author baru jadi mohon bantuannya para senpai.. ^^a

Terimakasih bagi yang udah mau baca fic yang mungkin kurang bagus ini.. m(_ _)m

Arigatougozaimasta minna..

Kanarazu..


End file.
